


Fiesta en el armario

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Teen Romance, mari tricks dia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Dia es muy formal y Mari piensa utilizar eso para no solo encontrar el vestido perfecto para una fiesta sino también pasar más tiempo con su querida amiga. Diamari week, day 5 "fashion"





	Fiesta en el armario

Desde primera hora de la mañana Dia ya veía que Mari quería algo, al entrar a clase, más tarde que ella como siempre, la había saludado muy entusiasmada con un abrazo y después había repetido la acción con Kanan, pero sus sospechas aumentaron aun más cuando en el ensayo Mari no dejaba de mirarla e imploro hacer todos los ejercicios en pareja con ella, normalmente rotaban entre todas las componentes del grupo, así que definitivamente quería algo y fuese lo que fuese la involucraba solamente a ella.  
Cuando terminaron, Mari aguantó la puerta de la azotea a todas sus compañeras hasta que llegó el turno de Dia, la cual era siempre la última, entonces la cerró y se apoyó en ella mirando a la morena. Dia rodó los ojos fastidiada y preguntó:  
— ¿Qué quieres?  
— ¿Me haces un favor?— contestó la rubia levantando la vista del suelo para mirar a los ojos de su amiga.  
— No— Respondió la morena.  
— Ni siquiera te he dicho que era.  
— Mari, nos conocemos y ninguna cosa que me pides es algo bueno.  
La rubia puso cara de pena, sabía que era algo que siempre funcionaba con su amiga, y Dia se rindió a los pocos segundos:  
— Vale, dime que es y pensaré si ayudarte o no.  
La rubia se acercó más a ella y la abrazó por las caderas atrayéndola hacia ella y explicó:  
—Necesito que me ayudes para decidir sobre que vestido llevar a una fiesta que hace mom el domingo.  
Dia sonrió y contestó:  
— No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.  
— Te prometo que no es una excusa para tenerte desnuda en mi casa, es de verdad— aclaró Mari.  
— ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Kanan?—preguntó Dia.  
— Kanan es más "casual", no sabe de "fashion" y tú sabes más sobre cosas formales—respondió su amiga atacando otra vez con la cara de pena.  
— Está bien, pero que no sea mucho rato—volvió a rendirse la morena provocando que la rubia sonriese ampliamente y la abrazase.  
Bajaron, se cambiaron y se despidieron de sus compañeras, Dia le dijo a Ruby que llegaría más tarde a casa y acompañó a la rubia hasta la mansión de esta. En cuanto entraron Mari la arrastró hasta su habitación y rápidamente al entrar, cerró la puerta, se giró hacia la morena y chocó sus labios con los de su amiga la cual correspondió el beso. Se separaron pero rápidamente la rubia volvió a buscar los labios de su amiga para volver a besarla esta vez profundizando el beso.  
Aunque para todos seguían siendo un par de buenas amigas lo cierto es que desde hacía un tiempo habían llegado a la conclusión de que habían desarrollado sentimientos diferentes la una por la otra diferentes a la amistad y después del primer beso era bastante obvio que estaban enamoradas la una de la otra así que desde hacía un par de semanas estaban saliendo aunque aún no se habían atrevido a hacerlo público.  
Volvieron a separarse pero esta vez, cuando Mari intentó volver a besarla, Dia la paró posando su dedo en los labios de su amiga y le dijo:  
— Me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda de verdad.  
— Okay, right, vamos a empezar— dijo Mari dirigiéndose hacia el armario.  
La rubia sacó del armario seis vestidos que le había comprado su madre especialmente para la fiesta, sabía que era algo importante para ella porque había invitado a amigos importantes de la familia y a los socios de la empresa, así que debía estar al nivel que esa fiesta exigía empezando por la elección perfecta del vestido. Empezó con el único largo, un palabra de honor de color verde bastante vaporoso, Dia la miró poco convencida y le admitió lo que pensaba:  
— No te pega nada.  
—No me gustan los largos—confesó la rubia.  
Se probó los tres siguientes y a pesar que eran bastante bonitos y no le disgustaban pero tampoco acababan de convencer del todo. El cuarto era precioso, era un vestido corto, con la falda a dos capas y un tirante con volantes, la parte superior y la capa exterior eran de un lila claro mientras que la capa exterior era de un lila más oscuro al igual que el lazo que adornaba su cintura. Era el favorito de Mari y cuando se giró para que Dia la mirase bien encontró que su amiga la miraba alucinada y después de unos segundos finalmente unas palabras escaparon de su boca:  
—El lila es totalmente tu color.  
— Yeah, realmente lo es— la rubia le dio la razón. — También es el de mis bragas.  
Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en la cara de la morena debido a la última frase mientras Mari se reía y se sentaba a su lado buscando los labios de Dia pero antes de que llegaran a besarse Dia habló:  
— ¿Entonces te quedas con este? ¿No vas a probarte el último?  
—Oh no, el rojo no es para mí— contestó Mari.  
— ¿Ah no?— preguntó sorprendida Dia.  
Mari sonrió y contestó mientras retiraba parte del pelo de Dia detrás de la oreja:  
—No. Es para ti. Si quieres claro.  
Dia se sorprendió muchisimo porque a pesar que habían sido amigas desde hacía muchos años jamás la había invitado a ninguna de las fiestas pomposas y elegantes así que había una razón para que lo estuviera haciendo ahora. Aun en shock pudo preguntar:  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Bueno es una de las pocas ocasiones que veo a mom and dad y será una oportunidad perfecta para presentarte como mi pareja— contestó la rubia.  
— ¿Qué?— contestó Dia sorprendidísima— ¿Quieres decirlo?  
—Por supuesto—Afirmó la rubia mientras acariciaba la cara de su novia. — Dia, te quiero mucho y quiero que el mundo lo sepa.  
Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que se quedaron sin aire y se separaron pero antes de que la rubia volviera a atacar los labios de su novia, Dia volvió a hablar:  
— ¿Pero pretendes presentarme como tu novia a sus padres y a sus amigos cuando no lo sabe ni mi hermana?  
—Bueno se lo diremos mañana, igual que a las demás— contestó Mari.  
Se miraron a los ojos y se rieron mientras se abrazaban durante unos minutos. Finalmente se separaron y la rubia preguntó:  
— ¿Bueno vas a ayudarme a quitarme este vestido?  
—Claro—Dia respondió.  
Mari se sentó encima de su novia y dijo:  
— ¿Y vas a quitarme las bragas lilas también?  
Dia se sonrojó violentamente otra vez y volvieron a fundir sus labios en un beso apasionado.

**Author's Note:**

> Siguiendo con la semana del Diamari, el día 5 está basado en la moda.  
> Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
